De l'autre côté
by Elro
Summary: Défi du Poney. OS. L'arrivée des Numénoréens en Terre du Milieu.


Un peu en retard pour rendre mon défi, mais on va faire comme si on n'avait rien vu ! Ma première version a été complètement changée, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même : je garde mon autre idée sous le coude au cas où :)

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Nham pour la relecture et à Ael pour ses encouragements !

* * *

Le port est vide et sombre. On voit dans l'obscurité la silhouette des navires dont les mats se balancent doucement au gré des vagues.  
Minuit a sonné depuis plusieurs heures au clocher de Rómenna. Plus personne ne rode dans les rues. Du moins, personne n'est visible.  
Le personnage respectable qui fait loi le jour levé reprend des forces en ronflant comme un sonneur, sur son oreiller.  
La nuit, c'est le territoire de tous ceux qui sont bien moins recommandables. En plissant les yeux, on peut voir une silhouette dissimulée dans le renfoncement d'une porte. Une autre s'approche. On le sait, quelque chose change de main.  
C'est ce qu'est devenue Númenor : l'île idéale dès que le traîneau d'Arien traverse le ciel. Mais à l'abri des étoiles de Varda, qui ne sont pourtant pas complices, l'ile se transforme en un véritable coupe-gorge et les ruelles se muent en chausse-trappes.  
Et pourtant, riches et puissants, ignorant tout cela, parviennent tout de même à dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.  
Une patrouille de gardes passe dans la rue. Leurs flambeaux redonnent un peu de lumière à ces rues mal famées. L'ombre de l'homme près de la porte s'estompe momentanément. Mais sitôt le coin tourné, le monde des ténèbres reprend ses droits.

Sur le port, nul ne s'aperçoit qu'un peu de lumière passe à travers des volets mal joints. C'est une taverne discrète, où tout ce que l'on peut trouver d'illicite passe un jour. Le tenancier est un homme courtaud, au visage couturé de cicatrices. Il observe d'un œil méfiant tous ses clients et l'oreille aux aguets, il est prêt à ranger les marchandises au moindre signal de patrouille.

Sur le bar, un chat noir regarde, les yeux mi-clos, la table du fond. Deux hommes se font face, dans l'ombre. Ils ont gardé leurs capuches rabattues et murmurent. Les deux bières en face d'eux n'ont pas été touchées. Elles ne sont qu'un prétexte à la discussion.  
Notre homme, celui de gauche, n'est pas tranquille. Même la nuit, il sait que sa tête est mise à prix. Et que les murs ont des oreilles. Il tente de mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à la transaction.  
Il ôte son gant. A son doigt brille une grosse chevalière orné d'une pierre brillante. Il l'enlève et la tend à son interlocuteur. L'autre l'observe un moment à la lueur de la bougie. Il fait un signe de tête. L'accord est passé. Tous deux boivent rapidement leur chope.  
Juste avant de sortir, le second glisse à l'oreille de l'autre.  
« Dans trois jours, deux heures avant le lever du jour. »  
Et ils se séparent, disparaissant dans la nuit comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Le chat noir se rendort.

Les jours passent et l'homme est resté enfermé chez lui. Les murs nus sont plein de moisissures, le plancher est pourri. Il ne regrettera pas de quitter l'endroit. Les fenêtres sales donnent sur la rue ; il y jette un coup d'œil. La nuit est tombée, les gens sont rentrés chez eux. Ses rares effets personnels ont été empaquetés dans un maigre baluchon. Ses couteaux, il les garde à même la peau. Question de réconfort.  
Sans un regard en arrière, il sort de la pièce après avoir mis le feu à ce qui lui servait de paillasse. Ce n'est pas prudent, c'est même stupide, mais il n'a pas envie d'y penser. Avant qu'un voisin ne crie « Au feu », il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, en direction du port. Il ne croise pas âme qui vive. L'ivrogne couché sur le sol a eu la gorge tranchée.

Il fait nuit noire. Il n'y a pas de lune et de toute façon, les nuages et la pluie masquent les étoiles.  
A l'abri des regards, il s'embarque sur un vieux rafiot. Le capitaine n'inspire pas plus confiance que sa coquille de noix. Jambe de bois, œil de verre, un crochet à la main gauche et l'oreille droite manquante.  
Et pourtant, vaille que vaille, le navire met discrètement les voiles et sort du port.  
A cause du mauvais temps, ce n'est que vingt jours plus tard qu'il peut enfin mettre pied à terre. Loin de Númenor. Sans un merci, il s'éloigne. Les merveilles des Valar ne l'impressionnent pas. Il ne fait pas attention aux écureuils qui jouent dans les arbres. Les fleurs l'indiffèrent. Les montagnes lui sont insignifiantes.

Il suit l'appel de son Maitre.

Le premier Núménoréen Noir vient de poser le pied en Terre du Milieu.


End file.
